Action Comics
Action Comics is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Action Comics #861: 30 Jan 2008 Current Issue :Action Comics #862: 27 Feb 2008 Next Issue :Action Comics #863: 26 Mar 2008 Status Monthly on-going. Started in June 1938. Superman also appears monthly in Superman and Superman/Batman. Action Comics frequently has storylines that carry over from and are continued in Superman. Characters Main Characters *'Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') - wikipedia:Superman Allies *'Lois Lane' - Star reporter for the Daily Planet. Married to Clark Kent. - wikipedia:Lois Lane *'Jimmy Olsen' - Photographer and cub reporter for the Daily Planet. Has a 'signal watch' that can be used to contact Superman. Sometimes called "Superman's Pal" - wikipedia:Jimmy Olsen *'Superboy/Kon-El/Conner Kent' - Clone created from the genetic material of both Superman & Lex Luthor. Has many of the same powers as Superman. Currently lives in Smallville with Jonathan & Martha Kent. - wikipedia:Superboy Enemies *'Lex Luthor' - Founder and former CEO of Lexcorp, and former President of the United States. Disgraced and run out of office, he now works in the criminal underground as one of the key players in the revived Secret Society of Super-Villains. - wikipedia:Lex Luthor *'Darkseid' - Powerful evil ruler of the otherdimensional world of Apokolips. - wikipedia:Darkseid Minor Characters *'Perry White' - Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet. - wikipedia:Perry White *'Lana Lang' - Clark Kent's high school sweetheart. Was briefly First Lady of the United States when her ex-husband, Pete Ross, became President after Lex Luthor's resignation. - wikipedia:Lana Lang *'Krypto' - A super-powered dog from a alternate/pocket universe Krypton. - wikipedia:Krypto *'Martha (Clark) 'Ma' Kent' - Superman's adoptive mother on Earth. - wikipedia:Martha Kent *'Jonathan 'Pa' Kent' - Superman's adoptive father on Earth. - wikipedia:Jonathan Kent *'Jor-El' - Superman's biological father from Krypton. Deceased. - wikipedia:Jor-El *'Lara' - Superman's biological mother from Krypton. Deceased. - wikipedia:Lara (Kryptonian) Other Characters/Places/Things *'Metropolis' - Large city in the United States, and current city of residence of Superman. - wikipedia:Metropolis (comics) *'Smallville' - Kansas farming town where Clark Kent was raised on Earth. Current home to Martha & Jonathan Kent, and Superboy/Conner Kent. - wikipedia:Smallville *'Krypton' - Home planet of Superman/Kal-El. Was destroyed when its radioactive core went critical. - wikipedia:Krypton (Planet) *'The Phantom Zone' - Otherdimensional realm where criminals from Krypton were exiled. - wikipedia:Phantom Zone Recent Storylines Action Comics #862 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Action Comics #861 Past Storylines Action Comics #857 "Escape from Bizarro World" part 3 of 3 Action Comics #856 "Escape from Bizarro World" part 2 of 3 Action Comics #855 "Escape from Bizarro World" part 1 of 3 Action Comics #835 "A Contagion of Madness" - Young radio shock jock Leslie gets fired, gets electrical powers, and terrorizes Metropolis as Livewire until Superman stops her. Meanwhile, Lois Lane has to escape from being held captive by a stalker. Action Comics #829 "Sacrifice" part 2 of 4. The Justice League confronts Superman about the blood (literally) on his hands. Superman explains that he battled the villainous Darkseid, attempting to kill the evil monarch when he killed Lois Lane, but this obviously didn't happen since Lois is still alive and well. The JLA tell Superman that the blood is not Darkseid's, but that of Batman, currently lying in intensive care. (continued in Adventures of Superman #642) Action Comics #828 "Strange Attractors" part 2 of 2. Superman continues to battle Dr. Polaris and Repulse, who has taken physical form. Superman convinces Polaris to help him destroy Repulse, then Black Adam and Zoom (of the Secret Society of Super-Villains) show up to take Polaris away, while Superman & Black Adam save a bridge from collapsing. Meanwhile, Lois Lane publicly exposes the corruption of Congressman Shephard, who vows revenge. Action Comics #827 "Strange Attractors" part 1 of 2. Superman defends an African tribe from the men of a militant warlord. Later, he battles Dr. Polaris, who is destroying Metropolis via a battle with Repulse, a fragment of Polaris's fragmented psyche. Collections Hardcovers *'Superman: The Action Comics Archives vol. 1' - Collects Superman stories from #1, 7-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563893355 *'Superman: The Action Comics Archives vol. 2' - Collects Superman stories from #21-36. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563894262 *'Superman: The Action Comics Archives vol. 3' - Collects Superman stories from #37-52. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563897105 *'Superman: The Action Comics Archives vol. 4' - Collects Superman stories from #53-68. "This volume contains classic Golden Age tales, including the first appearance of the Toyman, the return of the Prankster, and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204082 *'Superman: The Action Comics Archives vol. 5' - Collects Superman stories from #69-85. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401211887 *'Superman: Last Son' - Collects #844-846, 851, Annual 11. "A rocket lands in Metropolis containing a boy Superman thinks is from Krypton. Along with figuring out what that means to him, Superman must protect young Christopher Kent, who has become the most valuable child on the planet thanks to his immense power. Lex Luthor has his sights on him, assembling his own team of villains to nab Christopher. It all leads to an action-packed finale, as Superman and the new Superman Revenge Squad - Lex Luthor, Bizarro, the Parasite and Metallo - take on General Zod, Ursa and Non in a battle for Metropolis, the future of Krypton and Christopher Kent." - WorldCat - ISBN 140121343X - (forthcoming, June 2008) *'Superman: Escape from Bizarro World' - Collects #855-857, plus Superman #140, DC Comics Presents #71 & Man of Steel #5. "Bizarro returns to kidnap one of the most important people in Superman's life. But what does the twisted, ersatz Man of Steel want? The only way to find out is to travel to the enemy's home: Bizarro World!" - WorldCat - ISBN 140121794X - (forthcoming, May 2008) Paperbacks *'Superman Chronicles, vol. 1' - Collects Superman stories from #1-13, plus New York World's Fair Comics #1 and Superman #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207642 *'Superman Chronicles, vol. 2' - Collects Superman stories from #14-20, plus Superman #2-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212158 *'Superman Chronicles, vol. 3' - Collects Superman stories from #21-25, plus Superman #4-5 and New York World's Fair 1940. - WorldCat - ISBN 140121374X *'Superman Chronicles, vol. 4' - Collects Superman stories from #26-31, plus Superman #6-7. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216587 *'Showcase Presents: Superman, vol. 1' - Collects #241-257, plus Superman (first series) #122-133. "Featuring the birth of the Silver Age Superman mythos, including the first appearances of Supergirl, Brainiac, the Fortess of Solitude and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207588 *'Showcase Presents: Superman, vol. 2' - Collects #258-275, plus Superman (first series) #134-145. "The Man of Steel faces off against a wide array of threats, from the impish Mr. Mxyzptlk to the deadly alien Brainiac to the utterly incomprehensible Bizarro." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210414 *'Showcase Presents: Supergirl, vol. 1' - Collects Supergirl stories from #252-281; plus Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #40, 44, 46, 51, 52; Adventure Comics #278; Superboy #80; Superman's Girl Friend Lois Lane #14; and Superman #123, 139, 140, 144. (in B&W) - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217176 *'Superman: The Wrath of Gog' - Collects #814-819, plus the back-up stories from #812-813. "It's relentless action for the Man of Steel as he faces a horde of enemies from Darkseid to Weapons Master. Will he have enough strength in the end to face the villainous Gog?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204503 *'Superman: In the Name of Gog' - Collects #820-825. "Gog has traveled from the future determined to keep his promise of killing Superman. But before that, the Man of Steel must face some of his deadliest enemies, including the Silver Banshee, Preus, and Doomsday!" - WorldCat - ISBN 140120757X *'Superman: Strange Attractors' - Collects #827, 828, 830-832. "This volume features Superman squaring off against an assortment of vile villains including Dr. Polaris, Dr. Psycho, Black Adam, Satanus and Livewire." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209173 *'Superman: Up, Up and Away' - Collects #837-840, plus Superman #650-653. "It is One Year Later...and no one has seen or heard from the Man of Steel. As Clark Kent concentrates on his career, the need for the Man of Steel has remained as strong as ever - especially now that Lex Luthor has returned to Metropolis, with his thirst for power fully intact." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209548 *'Superman: Back in Action' - Collects #841-843, plus DC Comics Presents #4, #17, & #24. "An alien race is collecting unique specimens from Earth- and the Man of Steel is first on the list!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212638 *'Superman: 3-2-1 Action' - Collects #852-854, plus Superman #665 & Legends of the DC Universe #14. "Will Jimmy Olsen become Superman's new partner in the battle for justice? The secrets of Jimmy's past are revealed." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216803 - (forthcoming, March 2008) History Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Writers: Geoff Johns & Richard Donner. Artist & Covers: Adam Kubert. Superman created by Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0282 ACTION COMICS #825 $2.99 *FEB05 0259 ACTION COMICS #826 $2.50 *MAR05 0382 ACTION COMICS #827 $2.50 *APR05 0320 ACTION COMICS #828 $2.50 *MAY05 0214 ACTION COMICS #829 $2.50 *JUN05 0347 ACTION COMICS #830 $2.50 *JUL05 0211 ACTION COMICS #831 $2.50 *AUG05 0196 ACTION COMICS #832 $2.50 *SEP05 0220 ACTION COMICS #833 $2.50 *OCT05 0230 ACTION COMICS #834 $2.50 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Superman: 3-2-1 Action TP: 26 Mar 2008 :Action Comics #863: 26 Mar 2008 :Action Comics Annual #11: 09 Apr 2008 :Action Comics #864: 30 Apr 2008 :Superman: Escape from Bizarro World HC: 14 May 2008 :Superman: Last Son HC: 25 Jun 2008 News & Features * 26 Oct 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=134301 Talking Action with Gary Frank] * 19 Oct 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=133564 Talking Action Comics, Superman & The Legion with Geoff Johns] * 29 Aug 2007 - BIZARRO! Geoff Johnz Say Sooperman Never Lookz So Bad! * 05 Jun 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=115370 Brad Walker: Getting Into Action] * 19 Mar 2007 - Fabian Nicieza's Redemption with Superman * 19 Feb 2007 - Bizarro Talk with Eric Powell * 15 Feb 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=101595 Geoff Johns on Action's Scheduling, and Eric Powell] * 04 Dec 2006 - Super job by talented trio Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Action Comics - GCD entry *wikipedia:Action_Comics - Wikipedia entry *wikipedia:Superman - general Wikipedia entry for Superman Category:Super-Hero